GN-002+GNR-001D GN Armor Type-D
GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D (aka GN Arms D, GN Arms), is a mobile armor/weapons platform created for Gundam Dynames. The unit is piloted by Lockon Stratos. Technology & Combat Characteristics This GN Arms unit was specifically complimented after Gundam Dynames' ranged firing specialty for mobile armor (MA) combat, GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D. Its armaments includes a double-barreled GN Twin Cannon and a heavy GN Missile Launcher (can carry 180 GN Missiles). When combined with the Dynames to form a GN Armor, the GN Arms component can be controlled by a Haro, but this machine cannot fight independently unless it has a human pilot. The unit was destroyed by a combination of fire from United Nation Forces and Ali al-Saachez (piloting GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei). In GN Arms Mode, GN Arms Type-D fights like a aerial assault craft; armed with two powerful GN-Cannons, GN-Arms is able to fly at high speeds with firepower similar to Virtue's GN Bazooka. The weapons it carries are reflective on the combat themes of the Gundam assigned to it. However, a common weapon feature in all GN Arms are the fixed GN Cannons on the top. As fixed weapons, the weapons can only successfully shoot down its target relative to the body positioning of the unit itself. When the GN Arms Type-D combines with Dynames, it becomes known as the GN Armor Type-D.gundam00.net TV Series "GN Armor Type-D" page http://www.gundam00.net/tv/ms/03d.html] The GN-Armor itself isn't highly maneuverable with high speed opponents; it compensates with a GN Field against enemy fire. The weapons compliments is based on the weapons and themes of the Gundam counterpart. Armaments ;*GN Claw :Refined and modified over the GN Claws taken from the GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia`, the GN Arms' claws are only usable in MA mode. However, unlike the Gundam Avalanche Exia`, the GN Arms' claws cannot create a beam saber at the tip. ;*Large GN Cannons :Two large cannons are built on top of the GN Arms. While no official information has been released, the firepower (based on observation) is similar to Virtue's GN Bazooka. ;*GN Twin Rifle :GN Arms Type-D is shown to carry a double-barreled GN Twin Rifle which the firepower is more powerful than GN Cannons as a Virgina-Class-Carrier can be destroyed in a shot.The Twin Rifle can either split GN Particle into two barrels and shoot or charge the weapon with the GN Cannon to a more powerful shot. ;*GN Misslie Container :GN Arms Type-D is also shown to carry a GN Missile Container which can carry 180 GN Missiles.They are used for elimination large targets like vessels, or destroying light-to-medium armored targets cluster in groups with ease. System Features ;*GN Field :Utilizing the power of a Gundam's GN Drive, GN Arms can create a field by concentrating enough GN particles within a local area of space. The GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage over the unit(s); however, the field itself is not restricted to spherical forms. The field itself can wrap around any shape or size, so long as the necessary amount of particles can form around the surface it was generated/formed over. When the GN particles concentrate enough, the particles become dense enough to resist intense temperatures, physically repel and/or stop ballistic weapons and particle beams. ;*Trans-Am System :GN Arms can't use Trans-Am, but when they docked with a Gundam, the system can be utilizing, temporarily gives the MA 3x its normal performance capabilities, but often used to temporarily charge itself for special attacks without completely draining its GN particles in the middle of combat. When fully utilized, Gundam Dynames/GN Arms Type D is increase in engine thrust, physical strength, and more power to its GN weaponry. History After suffering several losses against Celestial Being, the United Nation Forces were granted access to 30 GN Drive Taus which resulted in the creation of the GNX-603T GN-X - a mobile suit that could resist Celestial Being. Fearing the possibility of defeat, Sumeragi Lee Noriega had Lasse Aeon and Ian Vashti retrieve the GN-Arms from one of their Lagrange resource satellites. Lasse retrieved GN Arms Type E, while Ian retrieved GN Arms Type D. During the second UN attack, Lockon attached Dynames to the GN Arms, taking out the majority of the GN-Xs. He then went to take down the Virginia-Class Carriers, destroying two but before he could take out the last one, the Twin Rifle was taken out by Gundam Throne Unit-2 Zwei, piloted by Ali al-Saachez. Lockon had to eject, as a linear bolt destroyed the GN Armor. He later used the remaining GN Cannon to destroy the lower torso of Gundam Throne Unit-2 Zwei and the lower body of Ali al-Saachez. Picture Gallery GN Armor Type-D.jpg|GNR-001D - GN Armor Type-D GN Arms Type-D Front View.png|Gundam 00 - GNR-001D - GN Armor Type-D - Front View GN Arms Type-D Side View.png|Gundam 00 - GNR-001D - GN Armor Type-D - Side View GN Arms D Trans-Am.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNR-001D - GN Armor Type-D - Trans-am Mode GN Arms Type D Charging.jpg|Gn Armor Type-D charging its weapons GN Armor Type-D Lineart.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNR-001D - GN Armor Type-D - Lineart SP-66.jpg|GN Armor Type-D Gundam War Card GNR-001D_GN_Armor_Type-D.jpg|SD GNR-001D GN Armor Type-D as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Notes & Trivia The Trans-Am System was only seen to be used in the alternate Special Edition I depiction and was not used in the original TV Series. Articles & References External Links *GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D on MAHQ.net